Addition Complex: Arrivals
by Listzomania
Summary: "I never meant to cause you trouble. I never meant to do you wrong." Companion fic. R


**A/N: Woops. Well you begged, you pleaded... not really lol. I've never been pregnant nor do I know how the inner workings of a hospital happen. I did some research in regards to everything but like most things I'm probably not a 1000% correct. I should really consider getting a beta reader because I never edit. Anywho, lemme know what you think, reviews are always welcome. That goes for opinions and ideas too.**

**Enjoy!**

Michonne tapped her fingers against the screen of her cellphone waiting patiently for Daryl to call. He was late. The doctor had offered to give her a few more minutes before they began with the ultrasound. He had missed the last few and today they would be finding out the sex of the baby. She felt herself tearing up at his absence. Damn hormones.

Her doctor peeked her head in and offered a small smile. "Ready to get started, Mrs. Dixon?"

Michonne just nodded placing her phone in her purse. Her husband was going to get it when she got home. She lifted her shirt and shudders as the cold goop is placed on her stomach. She smiles as the doctor rubs the wand along her stomach.

"Want to hear your son's heartbeat?"

Michonne nodded her eyes filling with tears. A son. She was going to have a little boy. Her own little prince. The tears began to cascade down her cheeks as the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room.

"Congratulations mommy," the doctor said as she began cleaning the goop off of her stomach. "Should I make a print out for daddy?"

"Yes, thank you." She replied as she finished cleaning the goop off of her. She sighed softly wondering why her husband wasn't there to share this moment with her.

* * *

Daryl frowned at Rick as he paced back and forth. He had been doing this for hours, just pacing not saying a word. Daryl didn't know what to think. He had never seen his friend like this. When he tried talking to him Rick would only pause for a slight second before going back to pacing.

Daryl sighed and grabbed the only remedy he could think of, alcohol. He drank his beer slowly while Rick inhaled his. He tapped his finger on the armrest waiting for Rick to say something. In the back of his head he had this feel of dread though. This feeling that he was forgetting something very important.

Michonne grumbled as she walked in the house. She raised an eyebrow at Rick chugging beer and Daryl just sitting there.

"Are we celebrating?"

Daryl looked up at his wife and smiled. "Hey Chonne how was the docto-" he stopped abruptly. Shit! That's what he had forgotten. Today was the big day. The day they find out what their having. He stood up quickly walking over to her.

"Fuck, baby, I'm sorry." He started attempting to pull her in a hug. She just slapped his hand away and handed him the pictures. "Your son and I missed you."

Daryl took the pictures from her grinning. This little blob was his child. His baby boy. He looked up at Michonne to find her glaring at him. He was still in trouble.

"This is the fourth one you've missed. I'm starting to think you're just terrified of hospitals."

"I wasn't supposed to miss this one. I got distracted," he said gesturing toward Rick.

"Daryl, I wanted you there today..."

"I won't miss the next one."

"That's what you said about this one," she bit her lower lip and he could see the tears forming in her eyes. If there's one thing he hated about this pregnancy it was all the mood swings.

"I know and I should've been there. Let me make it up to yew. I'll do anything." He gushed out wanting to stop the water works before they began.

She leaned into him, laying her head on his chest. "Foot massage. Lots of chocolate. Bananas and peanut butter. Mashed potatoes and caramel sauce. Marinated anchovies. Ohh and M&M's."

Daryl grimaced kissing her head, "Whatever yew want, no matter how gross."

"Lori wants a divorce." Rick slurred out.

The couple turned to Rick quickly both frowning. "What?!"

"She wants to leave me." He slurred swinging his beer back and forth, "Says I'm tooo passive."

Michonne looks at him and shakes head head. "Take care of him," she whispers to Daryl before she waddles to the kitchen.

Daryl ran his hand down his face as she walked off. He knew he wasn't off the hook, not by a long shot. He turned and looked at Rick and attempted to console him.

* * *

Michonne stood in the kitchen attempting to make them dinner. While her heart went out to Rick, she was still so frustrated with Daryl. She knew that some doubt still lingered with him, but for the most part he had reassured her that this was what he wanted. That this would be okay. His words left a great comfort with her and made her feel as though things would be fine. But his actions constantly reminded her that they weren't.

The first appointment he missed was due to a call in at work. No problem there. She understands how hectic his schedule has become with all the layoffs at the site. She knows how hard Daryl works and how providing for them had been one of his major concerns, so she didn't press the matter. It was just a routine checkup anyways.

The same can't be said for the second appointment. It had completely slipped his mind. The date encircled with red ink seemed to completely bypass by him as he sauntered out of the house to go hunting with his brother. When he returned that night he got an ear full of threats and a night on the couch. But the next day she was awarded with foot massages, explanations, and promises. That pitiful look on his face was enough for her to give in.

She couldn't be that mad when he missed the third one. He got stuck in traffic on the way back from one of the sites. Some people just didn't know how to drive down here. However, she could've lived without him sending Merle to check up on her afterwards. Merle idea of checking up on her consisted of bitching, moaning, and asking to be fed. She felt her blood pressure rising at every word that fell from his lips. She had never been so happy to see Daryl walk through the door.

Those were the small visits. Just the routine ones. But these visits cemented it in her brain. She was pregnant. She was going to bring a little life into this world. When she went for her third visit and her baby's heartbeat filled the room, she only had the doctor there to comfort and bask in the joy with her. But that'd not the same as having your husband there with you.

And then this one. Finding out about their little boy should've been something they enjoyed together. But once again, he wasn't there.

Maybe he still hasn't realized that in five more months, they would be welcoming their son into the world. Maybe he didn't want to realize it. Maybe he was still in denial that this was happening. Maybe he didn't want...

She shook those thoughts from her head, trying to prevent another swing of emotions from taking over. She poured all her energy into making dinner and mentally planning for their new house guest.

* * *

Two months. Rick had been staying with them for two freaking months.

At first, Michonne was understanding, her and Rick had formed some type of brotherly bond while Daryl pursued her. She also knew how much Daryl cared for the man. She had hoped the visit from Shane would help dig him out of this funk, but it only made things worst seeing as he's been sleeping with Lori also. Instead he just managed to prolong the cop's stay at their house.

After so many days of beer bottles littered around the house and their nursery still incomplete she found herself less understanding and more angry.

Angry that the nursery wasn't done.  
Angry that Lori was such a bitch.  
Angry that she'd become a maid in her own home.  
Angry that none of her clothes fit.  
Angry that she was getting fat and unattractive.  
Angry that she hasn't got to spend anytime with her husband.

Her anger quickly shifted to sadness at the last thought. Her and Daryl had rarely spent anytime together since this whole pregnancy started. When he wasn't working, he was helping Rick get himself together or off gallivanting with his brother. He missed the last appointment and from the looks of it he would be missing this one.

Her knee bounced impatiently as she waited for Daryl to walk through the door. She had warned him last night that if he missed this one, she was done and he wouldn't be invited to the delivery room. She glanced at the clock again and her frown deepened.

* * *

Daryl rushed through the parking lot, this place was like a fucking maze. He steered his way to the entrance praying that he wasn't late. He didn't want to add another argument to the list. Lately, things between him and Michonne had been strained. With Rick occupying the nursery, him pulling extra hours at the site, and his constant absence at appointments, he knew it was a matter of time before she started pulling away from him. He hated this rift between them and he wanted to fix it. He wanted things to be like they were before and not feel like he was on the verge of losing his wife.

He slid into the waiting room and let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't gone to the back yet, instead she was sitting there, arms folded and knee bouncing. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Sorry I'm late." He said as he sat next to her.

Michonne narrowed her eyes at him before letting out a puff of air. "Better late than never." She nudged him with her shoulder and smiled weakly. He slid his arm across her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Yew mad at me?"

Michonne shook her head, " I was getting there."

Daryl nodded and kissed her forehead. "Glad I put a stop to it."

"All it took was me threatening you."

"Cuz i know dem threats ain't empty." Daryl thought back to last night. Although she had said it jokingly, he knew she was serious. He hadn't been too active in participating in this pregnancy and it was taking a toll on their relationship. "Mah girls gotta mean streak."

Michonne giggled in his embrace, feeling more content then she had in months. Daryl grinned at the sound of her giggling.

This is how things were supposed to be.

* * *

Michonne's lush laughter was the first thing Rick heard as he entered their house. He walked further in to see Daryl kneeling between her legs and poking her stomach repeatedly with one hand and keeping the other flat on her stomach.

Rick smiled weakly as he watched his friend's fascination with the little life growing inside of his wife. He remembered that feeling. The happiness of knowing that it was his and Lori's love for each other that created a bundle of joy. But somewhere along, that love had dissolved on Lori's end. It had disintegrated so much that she found new comfort in the arms of one of his best friends.

For the first couple of weeks he had been racking his brain trying to figure out why Lori would do such a thing. But after a while, he realized he couldn't fix things between them and that sometimes love just dies. So now he just focused on getting his feet back on the ground. He had spent too many days and night drunk outta his mind in the Dixon home. He had spent too much time cut off from the outside world that he didn't even recognize the man he seen in the mirror. It was Michonne's engorged stomach that reminded him that he needed to get back to the real world. That he needed to get back to his own son.

Michonne's laughter pulled him from his thoughts and he noticed Daryl's antics had shifted from the baby to the mother. His poking had shifted into racing fingers along her sides. Michonne laughed loudly trying to scoot out of his range but Daryl just followed her movements.

Rick smiled at the intimate moment between the couple, ignoring the dull ache in his heart. He continued his trek to the"guestroom" trying not to disturb this moment.

* * *

"I don't know why I wanted you there. All your learning is how to torture me." She mumbled as Daryl poked her stomach for the umpteenth time making their son move around.

Daryl grinned at her, "He so frisky! Betcha he can't wait to come out."

Michonne snorted, "Wonder where he gets that from?"

"Prolly his mama, she was kinda frisky last night."

Michonne smirked and pushed his hand away. "I have no idea what your talking about Dixon. Now help me up, your son is sitting on my bladder."

Daryl helped her up, giving her a quick kiss before she waddled away from him. Things were finally getting back to normal between them. When Rick had finally left, he finally got to finish the nursery, he still smiles at the memory of Michonne crying tears of joy over it. A goofy grin would follow when he thinks about what came after the tears. Pregnancy did weird things to a woman's hormones.

On top of that he hadn't missed any more appointments. How could he? When he went with her to her sixth checkup he got to hear his son's heartbeat for the first time. It stirred something deep inside him when he heard it. When the doctor pulled up that blobby picture machine again he felt waves of happiness course through him. He was fascinated watching the doctor assist his son in moving and he fell in love with Michonne's smile as she laughed softly at each poke.

And he realized he didn't want to miss anymore little moments. Anymore bonding time with her and their son. He had even braved those child birthing classes with all the hormonal women. But the smile on Michonne's face was worth it.

"Daryl! Can you come help me?"

Daryl smirked heading to his wife, he could think of many ways to help her.

* * *

It was two in the morning when Michonne's fidgeting got to be too much. Daryl had gotten used to her fidgeting since the due date was getting closer. But this was just ridiculous.

Michonne groaned and held her stomach, "Daryl," she croaked out. "Daryl!"

Daryl groaned and turned over, "Wh-" he stopped abruptly at the feeling liquid soaking into his skin. He sprang from the bed his eyes wide, "Chonne, didja piss yerself?"

Michonne let out a painful chuckle as a contraction hit, "My water broke... someone's ready to make an appearance."

Daryl smiled happily before panic set in. He needed to get her to the hospital. He had to grab her things.

He ran around the room quickly throwing on his jeans and a shirt tripping over his own feet. He raced out the door grabbing his keys on the way out, but he frowns in the car realizing he forgot Michonne. He ran back in the house, slipping his arms under her legs.  
"Bag, " she calmly reminded him, an amused grin resting on her lips. He grabbed the bag and slung it over his shoulder before picking up Michonne carefully and rushing out of the house.

"I can walk you know?"

"Take too long."

Michonne laughed at his antics as he placed her in the car and sped toward the hospital.

It was eleven in the morning when little Jasper Andre Dixon came into the world 8lb and 9oz screaming at the top of his lungs. Daryl smiled happily as he and Michonne held their precious little boy.

"Damn, he gotta set of lungs on him."

Michonne smiled and kissed her little boy's head. "I wonder who he gets that from?"

Daryl smiled at her before capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. "He's perfect, Chonne."

Michonne smiled at him excited about their family's new addition.


End file.
